


System Maintenance

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs Repairs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Kinda, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, anyway connor is sick, connor is not happy, it's amazing how many sickfics this fandom can write for a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Connor doesn't feel well.  Hank, being the great dad he is, takes him home.





	System Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I love how many sickfics this game has. Like this is a robot man. The creativity. Your minds. UGH

**Thursday March 19th, 2039 7:00AM**

Connor wakes from stasis feeling... strange. He dismisses it, assuming it was to do with the system maintenance he had during the night. He's sure everything will go back to normal as soon as everything adjusts.

Connor removes the blanket covering his body and gets out of his bed, which allthough isn't necessary, Connor finds he prefers waking in a bed rather than standing or sitting. Hank seems to like it better too.

Hank even claims he 'sleeps' just like a human too. He isn't exactly sure what he means by that.

He ignores how oddly stiff his joints feel today. He also notes that his temperature is higher than normal. He can't worry about it now though. He has work to do.

He gets dressed in his usual CyberLife uniform and makes sure his hair is how it's supposed to look.

Then he goes into the Lieutentant's room, opning the blinds and turning on the light. Hank groans.

"Good morning, Hank," Connor says as he opens the window to let cool air into the room snd leaves to get started on breakfast. He leaves the door open on purpose.

He pets sumo, then proceeds to fill his food and water bowls. Sumo is fast to take action and practically inhales the dry food.

Connor frowns when he sees that Cole's picture has fallen over. He sets it up again and glances towards Hank's room, disappointed, but not surprised, That the Lieutentant hasn't gotten out of bed yet.

"Hank?" He yells and seconds later he hears rumbling and thumbling from the bedroom.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hank quickly responds. Connor smiles content as he sets the table for him.

\- - -

When they arrive at the station there immediatley assigned to a case. It's a basic homicide. Connor knows they'll solve this quick.

And yet Connor finds working difficult. His body aches strangely when he moves and he can't seem to concentrate. He feels tired even though androids can't physically be tired.

He surpresses a groan as he stands up again after analyzing what is presumed to be the murder weapon.

"Find anything?" Hank asks.

Connor's head whips around to look at the lieutetant and he's overcome with dizzyness. He blinks as he wills his optical units to focus.

"I've found several fingerprints," Connor answers. "Further analazys is needed to determin the killer," He adds. Hank nods as he listens. "If the killer is a human that is."

A gush of wind passes through the house and Connor swayes on his feet. Hank notices and tries to steady him. Connor grips the sleeves of his jacket.

"Fuck Connor, you're hot," He curses.

Technically the Lieutentant is right. His body tempersture is abnormaly high. Way above recommended. Even for androids. He feels warm and cold at the same time.

Hank puts hus hand on the androids forehead and grimaces. "You're burning up," Hank says. "You sure androids can't get sick?" He asks, looking at him with genuine concern.

Connor tilts his head slightly and furrows his brows slightly. "Hank, that's ridiculous," He says, blinking at the older man. "Of course androids can't get sick. We can't--" Hank cuts him off.

"I get it," He replies. "I get it."

He squints at Connor who appears to be slightly shivering and frowns. "You cold?" He asks and Connor nods.

Hank sighs before removing his jacket and draping it over the androids shoulders.

"Perhaps my system maintnance has damaged some of my components?" Connor proposes to the Lieutentant. Hank hums thoughtfully and shrugs.

"Well, you look and act sick," Hank says. "We're going home."

Connor immediatley starts to protest. "I'm fine Lieutentant," He tries to assure him. Hank scoffs and puts his hand on his back, guiding him away from the crime scene. Connor can only stumble along.

"Hey, Chris," Hank says as he passes the officer. Chris looks at the pair and smiles.

"Yes, Lieutentant?"

"Connor's feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm taking him home," He explains. Connor glares at him lazily. "We'll hopefully be back tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll notify the squad," Chris replies. He pats Connor on the arm. "Hope you feel better soon, Connor."

Connor smiles weakly at him and mutters a quiet thanks before returning to being mad at Hank. They start walking towards Hank's car.

"I'm fine, Hank."

"Fine my ass," Hank grumbles, rolling his eyes, as he drags the young android out of the small house.

In the car Connor seems to relax. Letting his shoulders sag and his eyes close with what sounds like a sigh.

Hank keeps the radio off the entire ride for Connor's sake. Connor secretly apreciates it.

"How are you doing?" Hank asks, glancing concerned at the android as he drives onto the road.

"I feel strange," Connor says, and Hank hums, indicating that he's listening. "I think I can fix it by doing another system maintnance," Connor says.

At the door Connor fumbles with his keys and misses the keyhole 6 and a half times before Hank intervenes and unlocks the door for him.

Sumo greets them inside. Connor pats him as he licks him. He giggles.

"You can lay down on the couch," Hank says taking off his coat. "I'll just do some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

Hank scoffs. "Oh shut up." He rolls his eyes as Connor smiles goofily at him.

Connor tries to insider he doesn't need to lay down, but Hank talks him out of it, claiming it'll make him feel better, and make it not look creepy.

Hank drapes a knitted blanket over him and feels his forehead one last time before patting his arm and getting up. Connor goes into stasis immideatly.

Hank picks up his phone and calls a number in his contacts under the J section.

"Hey Jefferey," Hank greets his captain. "Y'know how we discussed if Connor needed sick days?" He looks at Connor, still very much asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Istagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
